<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Teaspoons by Stinastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003857">Four Teaspoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar'>Stinastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Baking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, fluff and nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anonymous prompt I received on tumblr:<br/>4 teaspoons?! It said 4 tablespoons!<br/>Tiny bit of fluff and nothing else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite-sized Good Omens stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Teaspoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley stood in the kitchen, covered in flour. It obscured his apron, which read “homosneksual,” if you could see it, and had managed to get it in his hair as well.</p><p>“What have you been up to while I’ve been studying?” Aziraphale asked as he entered the kitchen, coming up behind Crowley as he was pulling a tray out of the oven. He stopped short of wrapping his arms around the demon’s waist when he realized the state of him.</p><p>“It’s a miracle there was any flour left to go in the cookies!” He said, chuckling.</p><p>“Oi! I followed a recipe and everything this time!” Crowley protested. Aziraphale smiled fondly at him.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re delicious, dear.”</p><p>Crowley transferred a few cookies to a plate while Aziraphale set about making tea. The demon leaned in for a kiss and the angel leaned back in turn.</p><p>“Could you clean up a bit first, love? You know how I feel about this waistcoat.”</p><p>Crowley wrinkled his nose and mimicked him silently, but he snapped his fingers, sending the flour off to who-knows-where, before removing the apron and draping it over a stool.</p><p>“Ah, much better,” Aziraphale said. He stepped up to his demon and pulled him in gently by the hips, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Now, let me try the fruits of your labour!”</p><p>“S’not fruit, it’sss cookies.”</p><p>“Yes, I know dear.”</p><p>Aziraphale stepped away and picked up a cookie from the plate. Crowley watched his face intently as he took a bite. Instead of the look of rapture he was hoping for, however, the look on the angel’s face was stunned, then a poor attempt at masking disgust. He choked down the bite in his mouth.</p><p>“Um, Crowley, love, how much baking soda did you put in these?</p><p>“Erm, dunno, whatever the recipe said. Four tablespoons, I think.”</p><p>“Teaspoons.” Aziraphale said seriously. “It would have been <em>teaspoons</em>, dear.”</p><p>“Four teaspoons?! It said four tablespoons!” Aziraphale just gave him a look. “Well, four spoons, anyways. Dunno why it’s such a big deal. Same difference, innit? Spoon’s a spoon.”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed and smiled softly, setting the cookie back down on the plate.</p><p>“No, love, but I appreciate the effort.”</p><p>“Hmmph.”</p><p>“How about I miracle up some pastries from that delightful patisserie in Nice?”</p><p>Crowley had tucked his face into Aziraphale’s neck, definitely <em>not</em> to hide any embarrassment. He mumbled something unintelligible into the angel’s warm skin.</p><p>“Maybe later we could try baking something together, hmm? Could be fun.”</p><p>“Anything you like, Angel.” Crowley told his throat.</p><p>“Alright love. Let’s go sit down with our tea before it goes cold.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖<br/>Check out my other works for more tiny fics about our fave ineffable idiots.<br/>Find me on tumblr under stinawrites &amp; stinastar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>